Different
by JCVwriting
Summary: Somewhere, deep inside of her, Ringring knew Pucca was better than her. Jealousy just blocked her ability to see what she really wanted. She didn't want to be better than Pucca...she just wanted the girl for herself. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was draped with fluffy, gray curtains. A familiar figure sat down below. The wind was picking up, and no one was in sight of the dreary park. The cherry blossom trees swayed their petals erratically with the strong breeze.

The woman looked down and sighed. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had everything she wanted. Beauty, money, attention. But she was missing something.

'No…' She thought, 'I have something extra in my life. It's that stupid little show-off…Pucca…'

The woman huffed and felt a drop of water on her hand but shook it off.

'She thinks she's so perfect when all she has is Garu. Everyone only likes her because she claimed him. He didn't even like her in the first place.' The woman's electric blue hair began to snake out of her neat curls and her pale face began to redden with sharp marks.

'You're too pretty to be angry, RingRing…' She told herself, 'It's not worth it…Pucca isn't worth it…'

Quickly, the rain drops multiplied and Ringring felt weak with misery. She slouched on the bench as it creaked under her sudden shift of weight. One by one, the rain darkened her pink dress,and soaked her perfect hair. She sighed again and began walking down the pale dirt trail back to her home in the village.

"What am I even doing in this dirty, little shit hole anyway?" She muttered as she flicked her heels off to the side.

Yumi, her shi-tzu dog, barked and wagged her fluffy tail.

"Not now, honey… Mommy's gonna relax for a little while…" RingRing pulled open her cupboard and grabbed a dark green bottle. She examined it, reading the label draped with grapes and vines. "Nothing more sophisticated and feminine than a glass of wine…"

The woman quickly downed her first glass of the alcohol. She glanced helplessly at the bottle and snatched it, to take a giant swig of the liquid and took off for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft sniffling was muffled, and that's all what was heard in the radiating pink room.

'I was so dumb…' Pucca shook her head in pity for herself. 'I drove him away and didn't even notice.'

She sighed and whispered softly, "That doesn't matter now! I'm not like that anymore and now he loves me. Stop over thinking it…"

A light knock broke through the still air.

Pucca mustered all the strength to reply cheerily, "In a minute!"

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and shook her head again, 'Look at yourself. Stop crying, you idiot. It's over. He loves you and you love him. Happily ever after…' She rinsed her face and patted it dry,'Is it really happily ever after..?'

She opened the door, and who stood upon her made her smile and forget. It was Garu.

She hugged him, "Something the matter?" She looked up at him, hands still around his waist. He rest his hands on her hips.

He shrugged and shook his head; Pucca knew it meant that he just wanted to check up on her.

She squeezed him harder and let go, "I feel like sleeping over at your house again…"

Garu smiled, grabbed her hand, and led her down the stairs to the entrance of the restaurant. Just as he were about to open the door, Ringring burst in, walking gallantly, but a bit unsteadily.

Ringring turned around, suddenly aware that Pucca was behind her. "Oh, Pucca. It's you." Her voice was lazily slurred and unamused. She glanced at Garu.

"Yeah, suprisingly, you know my name. Congrats." Pucca replied, letting go of Garu's hand.

"I know more than you can ever think of, smartass." Ringring narrowed her eyes at the waitress and put her fists on her hips.

"Yeah, everything about being a snobby bitch." She growled.

Ringring's face began to redden.

Garu rest his hand on Pucca's shoulder and shook his head stifly, telling her to just walk away.

She gave one last hard stare at the red-faced woman and walked out the door.

"Yeah…You better run!" Ringring taunted effortlessly as the door closed.

The clouds were already starting to roll back in, only to recede again when the couple arrived at Garu's house.

He no longer lived in the forest, but in a small house in the village, because Pucca wanted him to be closer.

She collapsed on his bed, the light blue sheets coming out of place. She groaned, and Garu sat beside her.

She sighed, hearing Ringring's undeniable scream ripple through the atmosphere.

The tired waitress sat on the bed, hugging her legs.

"I have a headache…" She muttered, and lied down on her side, leaving Garu sitting there with nothing to do but watch his lover sleep.

*-000-ooo-000-ooo-*

It was evening when Pucca woke up. The sky was turning a brilliant pink and orange that illuminated the village. She looked around, and saw Garu sitting cross-legged on the floor with his cat, Mio, and with his back facing her. She blankly thought, "I wonder if he ever thinks about me during these times…"

Several heartbeats later, the doorbell began ringing uncontrollably. He sat there for a while, and the person at the door started banging on it. She heard Garu sigh and walk out of the room. Pucca silently followed him, and watched as he opened the door to reveal the all too familiar face of Ringring. 'God! What does she want?!' She thought.

"Hey, Garu. Is Pucca here? I assume she is." Ringring walked in carelessly before he could answer. Garu grabbed her arm in a firm grip and pointed at the open door to leave.

The selfish woman only chuckled and mocked innocently, "What? I don't understand! Tell me what you're trying to say!"

Pucca stepped out and growled, "Get the hell out of his house, Ringring. You rude, selfish, inconsiderate, moody jerk!"

The blue haired woman gasped in offense, "I don't see why you have to be so hostile, Pucca." Garu pulled her arm and led her out of the house before Pucca could protest, and, most likely, attack.

"HEY! You can't ju-" He shut the door on her then locked it, and turned to Pucca, whose face was dying down to a soft pink.

He hugged her, and planted a kiss upon her lips. He led her to his room, once again…

Outside, Ringring stomped angrily to her home. Her dog greeted her with a soft whimper, too afraid that barking will earn her a trip to the cage without food and water.

"I'm fucking perfect. I can do whatever I want. Why can't people understand that?" She slouched down on her velvet red couch, and light remembrance hit her again. Her face twisted into that of disgust, "Oh yeah. It's because of Pucca. All the guys want her. I don't see what makes Pucca so special. She's just an attention whore and drama queen." She sighed and lied down. Ringring thought absent-mindedly, 'I just wish everyone would get their hands off her and give her to me…', before alcohol finally taking its drowsy toll on her.


End file.
